The present invention relates to a microwave regenerable desiccant cartridge.
By way of background, regenerable desiccant cartridges are known. These cartridges essentially consist of a metal box having a silica gel therein. A plurality of apertures are located in the walls of the box to permit moisture to pass into the box to be adsorbed by the desiccant and to permit the moisture to be driven from the desiccant during regeneration by heating the cartridge in an oven. This oven regeneration takes approximately four hours at 350.degree. F. The metal cartridge cannot be regenerated by microwaving because of the nature of the metal.